River's edge
by EditorDee
Summary: I need a title for this! Uh...Sano and Megumi, love. cute, fluff, R/R...a tad of K/K in there too.


Sanosuke and Megumi By Dee-chan  
  
Author's Note: I might decide to make this into a lemon, but I don't know yet. Please read and review. This is a PWP (plot, what plot?) its just an excuse to write a sappy romance between Sano and Megumi. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, someone else does, and if I actually knew the name, I'd say it. Anyways, Read and review, I can always use some constructive criticism.  
  
"Listen, Sano, keep your nose out of my business."  
  
"I'll do whatever I damn well please, besides, he's my friend!"  
  
"You didn't have to hover over me while I work!"  
  
"I don't hover!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Megumi and Sanosuke's shouts reverberated through Dr. Genzai's home.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin both sweatdropped.  
  
"They're at it again," Kaoru sighed, sadly shaking her head.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin had a confused look on his face while he looked toward the house.  
  
"Kenshin! I'm talking about Megumi and Sano!"  
  
The shouts grew higher in volume. "Oh yeah? Well, Jo-chan is more of a woman than you are!"  
  
"HA! You've never said so before! If she is, prove it!"  
  
Kaoru glowered. "Now I'm being used in their fights!"  
  
Kenshin grinned over at the fuming Kaoru.  
  
"Fine, I will!"  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin looked at Kaoru in question. She just shrugged.  
  
Sano stormed out of the house, stomped over to the startled Kaoru and grabbed her. Making sure Megumi was watching, he proceeded to give the startled Kaoru a long, lengthy and ever so deep kiss.  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed as Kaoru tried to struggle out of Sano's grip. Sano pulled away from Kaoru with a smug grin.  
  
"There. See, Megumi?" Kaoru was glaring daggers at Sano but refused to say anything. "See, she's even speechless!" She smirked as Kenshin's battle aura rose. He took his sheathed sakaba sword and brought it down on Sano's head.  
  
Startled, Sano let go of Kaoru, who promptly kicked him in the balls. Sano curled up on the ground.  
  
"K-k-k-kenshin..." he stammered as Kenshin towered over him.  
  
"Don't kiss Kaoru-chan ever again."  
  
Sano's eyes widened as Kenshin stalked over to Kaoru and proceeded to pull her into his arms, his lips once again claiming her his own. Sano blinked. Did he just see Kenshin throw a laughing Jo-chan over his shoulder and head for the forest?  
  
Sano shook his head. He got up and winced as his head pounded.  
  
Sano and Megumi exchanged wondering looks.  
  
"Who would've known, Jo-chan and Kenshin, and in public no less."  
  
Megumi shrugged. "You just bring out the best in him, don't you?" She stopped for a moment. "YOU KISSED KAORU-SAN! HOW COULD YOU?!" Megumi's eyes filled with tears as she ran out of the house.  
  
Sano blinked. "Nani? Did I miss something?"  
  
"Baka, Sano!" Yahiko crawled out from beneath the stairs.  
  
Sano snorted. "I'm not stupid, Yahiko-chan."  
  
Yahiko's eye twitched. "Don't call me chan!" He slowed his breathing. "Now, do you know why Megumi-san ran off like that?"  
  
Sano shrugged. "No, should I?"  
  
Yahiko groaned. "BAKA! She's in love with you! And you just kissed Kaoru! Hello? Do you get it? You hurt her!"  
  
Sano's eyes opened wide. "Megumi...the Fox...she loves me? Oh no." He turned on his heel and ran after Megumi. "She thinks that I don't--argh, that stupid, stupid Fox."  
  
Yahiko grinned conspiratorially grin and went off in search of Tsubame.  
  
***  
  
Sano looked all over for her. "Megumi!" He kept shouting and not getting any answer. He entered the forest and looked at all the paths. Alright, think, if he was the Foxy Doctor, where would he go? Sano slapped his forehead. Of course, the only place he could think of was the river.  
  
Megumi sat looking at the river, wondering why she felt like crying. Damn him. Why did she leave like that? She just acted like a jealous girl! 'I'm not a child, yet he makes me want to just slap him...and then kiss it to make it all better.  
  
Sano came up behind her. He noticed her slumped shoulders and the black air that surrounded her.  
  
"Is it true?" Megumi jumped when she heard his voice behind her.  
  
Without turning she asked him in a small voice that shook with suppressed tears. "Is what true, Sanosuke?"  
  
Sano inwardly winced. "Is what Yahiko said true? Do you...do you love me?"  
  
Megumi's eyes widened. "L-love you?" She repeated dumbly, stumbling over the L word. She turned to look at him. Megumi gasped as he knelt in front of her.  
  
Sano's brown eyes pleaded with her silently. "Fox, is it true?"  
  
Megumi looked away, not wishing to meet his gaze.  
  
"Dammit, Fox! I've got to know! I've got to know if you do or not."  
  
"Why should I tell you?" she asked quietly.  
  
Sano's eyes narrowed. "Why? THIS is why." He grabbed her chin and leaned forward. He planted his mouth on hers. After a moment, his grip on her chin eased up and he pulled her closer into his embrace. His mouth slanted slightly and he gently touched his tongue to her lips.  
  
Megumi threw her arms around his neck and willing offered him her mouth. Sano's hands caressed her back lovingly. His tongue stroked hers and the inside of her mouth. Sano had longed for so long to take a taste of her, to have her, to just hold her.  
  
Sano groaned, and the sound pulled him back down to earth. He reluctantly pulled away. Megumi's face was flushed, her lips parted and swollen with his kiss, her eyes closed.  
  
Sano smiled and swept her hair away from her face.  
  
Megumi's eyes opened slowly. She blushed prettily.  
  
Sano grinned and leaned his forehead against hers. "I think I might have gotten your answer, but I'd still like to hear the words." He rubbed her nose with his.  
  
Megumi smiled tremulously. "Sano...I love you."  
  
Sano grinned again. "I love you, too, Fox." He kissed her cheek.  
  
-OWARI-  
  
* Actually, I began this, planning on a lemon, but I'm lazy, so I decided to shorten it and just make it into a short kawaii fic. I'll probably finish it later. BTW, if someone can help me name this, I'd be very appreciative.* 


End file.
